Ami
by writer-freak1995
Summary: Sakura is 19 and is forced to take care of a girl named Ami who was under the care of Sasuke Uchia. Sasuke killed Ami's loved ones and kept her. Ami gets attached to Sakura as though she were her mom. Then Sasuke comes back...and starts falling for Sakura
1. Ami

It was a cold rainy day at Konaha and there on the bench was a little girl. Her name was Ami, a simple name with no last name. All she remembered was that her village was destroyed by a group of people. The only face she could think of was Sasuke's, she was only six and felt as though she were inlove, but scared. He was leader of the group who killed everbody. There were a few people who escaped but they were tracked down by Sasuke and killed them. He found her and spared her life. Now an orphan, she wandered around the cold wet city.

The next day···

¨Hey Sakura!¨ Yelled Naruto holding on to an umbrella. She turned around and saw his smiling face. She couldn't help to smile too. ¨Ready for ramen?¨ Naruto grinned even wider. Sakura accepted his feelings for her when he admitted it last July. Sakura kindly declined and have been even greater friends since. After an hour of talking and eating at the ramen shop, Naruto sheeply (idk if that makes sense so whatev haters) asked, ¨Cough, do you have 50 dollars I can borrow? Cough. Cough.¨

¨No.¨ Sakura took out her wallet and payed the lady. ¨You should have a job like the rest of us Naruto.¨ Sakura said stearnly. ¨Saku-chan! Please!¨ Naruto was literally begging on his knees. She just sighed and said,¨Fine, but your paying me back...in double.¨ Naruto just nodded and smiled at her thankfully.

Sakura finally arrived at her apartment. She moved out when she was about 18 and was living here for over a year already. Her apartment was wide and spacious. It had two rooms and each room had a bathroom. ¨Ring, ring.¨ Sakura walked over to her phone, ¨Hello?¨

¨Sakura, hello, how are you- Not now god damn it! Listen my you over to my office please. Will you shut up!¨ Tsundae-sama said on the phone.

¨Um...are you alright.¨ Sakura asked curiously.

CLING.

Sakura sighed and headed to her bedroom. She put on gloves since it got even colder when she arrived back from the ramen shop. She put her coat on and grabbed her umbrella and left to Tsundae-sama's office.

When Sakura arrived into the office she saw a little girl sitting on the hockage's chair. The girl looked at her with her brown pearcing eyes. Sakura also noticed she was a strawberry blond ,really rare in Konaha, but mainly noticed the bruises and scratches on her.

Sakura rushed to the young girls side and asked,¨Are you alright? What's your name?¨

¨Ami.¨ She said. Sakura brushed Ami's bangs away from her face. ¨Do you have a last name?¨ Ami just nodded her head and said no.

¨Ah, Sakura, this Ami and she is the reason why I called you in.¨ Tsundae-sama said and smiled.

¨We've met.¨Sakura said while giving a grin to Ami. Ami just looked emotionless.

AN; Im way to lazy to write what happens so im gunna summerize it for you, sorry if you get mad ok so here it goes: Tsundae and sakura go off somewhere to talk about Ami. Sakura complains that she is only 19 and that she cant take care of a kid but then she agrees cuz Tsundae gets pissed so ya. But Tsundae fails to mention that Ami was in the care of Sasuke, knowing that Sakura still has feeling for Sasuke and would probably refuse if she did mention it. So if i get more than idk one person to review this Ill write more maybe ill put lemon but im not perve so im not going into super detail jk jk i probably will so hope you like..


	2. Walk in the park

A/N: Okay so i got my one review i was hoping for...thanks to Nassima123=)... okay oh yea btw i do not own Naruto...

After the discussion with Tsuanade Sama, Ami and Sakura went to Cherry Blossom Park.

_So when's your birthday?_ Asked Sakura.

_March 28 and yours? _Replied Ami with a shy voice. _Oh my gosh me too! _Sakura said with her award winning smiles. Ami couldn't help but blush. She looked up at Sakura and told her_ You remind me alot of my mom._ Sakura could only smile and look down at the pavement. They had walked already for 10 minutes in complete scilence.

_Can i tell__ you a secret?_ Aske Ami. _Sure. What is it?_ Replied Sakura.

_Before my parents and my village was destroyed, I met a man. _Ami looked up to see Sakura's face and waited for a reply. Knowing she wasn't going to get one til she was done she kept going. _He was really nice at first and he asked me alot of things like where is the mayor, the guards hide outs, evacuation routes and stuff. I told him and he smiled and gave me a pat on the back. I felt as though I was in love,but I think he was 19 or 20 like you! Anyways the man I love came back, but with a group of people in black cloaks with read clouds. I was in my house with my mom, I was helping her make tea. Then we heard one cry after the other. And it got worse and worse, until it was completely scilent. I was so scared my dad was a guard. My mom and I hid in the closet, then the man knocked our door down found us. He got my mother's hair and asked where the mayor was. She didn't say anything just kept crying. I didn't know what to do I felt so helpless. He just sighed and h-h-he c-c-crack-ed-d her her..._Ami couldn't stop crying. Sakura hold her tightly and asked_ Did you tell Tsuanade Sama this?_

_No! YOU can't say anything please! _Ami begged and was weeping harder. Sakura sighed and cried with her. _Its okay you'll be alright. I won't let anyone hurt you. If they do they'll be sorry._

Ami sniffed and told her thank you in her cracked voice. _Okay well lets get something to eat. What would you like?_

_Ramen! _Ami smiled and started running off giggling.

_Great another freakin ramen lover...Hey wait up!_ Sakura ran up to her and told her_ Don't go running off like that you can get kidnapped!_

_I guess...oooh look there's the ramen shop!_ Ami started running off again. _What the fuck! I just told her not to run off! She's worse then Naruto!_


	3. Ramen Shop

A/N: i really hate my computer cuz its spanished progamed for microsoft word thing, so when i make mistakes it doesnt fix them and it so effing annoying ugh if anyone knows how to change it to english it will be so HELPFUL!! Plz and thank you enjoy the next chapter.

When Sakura and Ami arrived at the ramen shop, Sakura spotted Naruto eating ramen with Chouji. _Hey why are you still eating ramen if you're pratically in dept, idiot. You still owe me a hundred dollars. _Sakura said with a smirk. Naruto just moved awkawrdly in his seat and chuckled.

_Hey Sakura-chan! _said Chouji stuffing his sixth bowl of ramen. Sakura couldn't help but giggle._ What did I tell you, you're so close to to losing those 20 and eating 6 bowls of ramen does not help. _

_Heh, yea, Sakura-chan its the weekend give me a break and uh...Who's that._ Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Ami clinging on to Sakura's skirt. Ami had black raven like hair and green-blue eyes.

_Saku-ra- chan please tell me you didn't! _Naruto said trying to hide his anger.

_Did what?_ Sakura asked.

_Why the fuck, d-did you sleep with him! I'm going to kill him. _Naruto yelled. People started starring and Sakura was getting annoyed. Sakura just punched him in the face and left a mark.

_Dumb ass, oops ignore that Ami. I didn't sleep with anyone and you're scaring Ami. I swear I-_ Sakura was cut off by Naruto. _Oh, hmmm sorry and sorry to Ami-chan. I hope you don't hate me after this. _He said to Ami.

_My mom told me never to hate anyone and you're forgiven. _Ami giggled and let go of Sakura's skirt.

_Where's your mom_ asked Chouji. Sakura didn't know how to handle the situation. Ami looked up at Sakura, Sakura just gulped and said_ Go ahead tell them._ And smiled. Ami grabbed Sakura's hand for support.

_Umm she's up in heaven with my dad and the rest of my village. _Ami smiled.

_I know how it feels...I'm verry sorry about your loss. _Naruto said clunching his orange pants. _Its okay. I actually can't wait to die, I'll go up there and make tea with my mom like always while my dad tells stories about being a guard. _Ami smiled. It was scilent for a moment. (AN... there were only three customers left in the shop and they left and only Chouji, Naruto, Sakura and Ami are in the shop.) _Umm Ami how about you go order. Here's some Ami, I'll be right her with Chouji-kun and Naruto-kun if you need me. _Sakura said.

_Okay. _Ami smiled and walked over to the counter. _Oh and don't run off again! _ Sakura yelled. Chouji and Naruto were scilent. Then Chouji spoke. _So are you her care taker?_

_Yea...She's really sweet young girl. She's only six and the death of her village was only three weeks ago._ Sakura said looking at her hands.

_So how long are you going to take care of her. _Naruto asked.

_I don't know, I'm thinking of adopting her. She really needs someone right now. _Sakura said.

_Yea. _Naruto and Chouji said at the same time. Ami came back with her bowl of ramen with the cashier. He gave Naruto and Chouji their check. _Uh Saku-chan...Can I borrow another 50 dollars?_ Naruto asked and gave a nervous laugh.

_No. _Sakura smiled and looked at Ami who looked up and gave her a huge grin to everyone. They couldn't help but laugh she had ramen on the right side of her lip corner. (An...Idk if it makes sense oh well)


End file.
